


Pilihan

by tekoteko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Misunderstandings, Non-Explicit Sex, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Prostitution, Relationship Problems, no beta aku malas
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekoteko/pseuds/tekoteko
Summary: Keiji seakan hilang ditelan malam. Issei, pada akhirnya hanya punya satu pilihan.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Matsukawa Issei, Akaashi Keiji & Miya Osamu, Akaashi Keiji/Matsukawa Issei, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Pilihan

Pilihan itu sebuah _privilege_ , dan uang adalah kunci untuk membuka pintunya. Bagi manusia-manusia miskin yang hidupnya melarat, yang tidak tau besok bisa makan atau tidak, yang terkadang tidur dengan perut lapar, lalu terlilit hutang dimana-mana pilihan itu terdengar asing.

Jika bisa memilih aku tidak akan seperti ini

Jika bisa memilih aku tidak akan berakhir seperti ini

Jika bisa memilih aku tidak akan memikirnya ini

Ya kalau bisa memilih. Faktanya mereka tidak punya pilihan.

Issei dan Keiji juga bersama karena keterbatasan, yang lebih realistis disebut ketiadaan akan pilihan itu. 

Mereka tinggal bersama karena Keiji diusir dari tempat tinggalnya, lalu terlunta-lunta di pinggir jalan dengan mata lebam dan hidung yang darahnya belum juga berhenti. Issei saat itu sedang birahi sekali tapi tidak punya uang untuk sewa pemuas nafsu. Mau main pakai tangan sendiri rasanya sangat menyedihkan. Issei sudah terlalu lelah dengan hidup hingga rasanya akan dua kali kecapean jika ia juga harus menstimulasi otaknya untuk berkhayal.

Bertemulah mereka akhirnya. Si gelandangan baru dan si pria penuh nafsu. Tidak-tidak, Issei tidak sebejat itu, tapi saat itu dia memang sedang tinggi-tinggi sekali butuh sarung pedang. 

Mereka entah bagaimana bertransaksi, tempat tinggal dibayar pantat, mulut dan semua lobang yang Issei bisa minta. Sah. Hidup bersama pun terjadi.

Negatif ditambah negatif hasilnya tetap negatif.

Masalah di tambah masalah adalah dua masalah.

Dua manusia bermasalah hidup satu rumah ya... perang dunia ketiga setiap 4 jam sekali.

Issei orangnya kotor dan pemalas. Keiji orangnya kasar kalau sudah marah dan Issei entah mengapa senang sekali pancing emosi. 

Pembelaan Keiji, ia tidak akan sering mengamuk jika Issei mau mendengar.

Pembelaan Issei, ia tuan rumah, ia yang seharusnya di dengar. 

Dua duanya sama-sama keras kepala, sama-sama tidak mau mengalah.

Tapi ada kalanya mereka akur, terlalu akur hingga salah satu merasa janggal lalu gatal untuk cari perkara. 

Issei kalau mengorok keras sekali, Keiji tidak bisa tidur. Sekali waktu pria itu dibekapnya dengan bantal, niat iseng siapa tau berhadiah. Siapa tau mati lalu naik pangkat, yang tadinya benalu jadi inang tanpa malu. Tapi pria yang alisnya seperti ulat bulu itu punya nyawa yang banyak sekali, tidak mati-mati lalu Keiji akhirnya terbiasa tidur dengan suara berisik.

Lain Issei, lain pula Keiji. Dia kalau tidur seperti sudah latihan meninggal. Susah bangun dan mati rasa. Padahal Issei itu birahi seperti kucing di musim kawin. Ia mau bermain terus dengan Keiji, tapi pria itu hampir habiskan malamnya selalu dengan akting sebagai kayu. Jadi Issei belajar puaskan diri sendiri dengan mainkan tubuh tertidur milik Keiji. Tidak apa-apa selama miliknya masih terjepit erat di dalam sana. Issei bisa mandiri dan Keiji juga oke-oke saja bangun dengan cairan seks berserakan diatas tubuhnya.

Terkadang mereka terlambat bangun pagi dan jika harus mandi bergiliran tidak akan terkejar, akhirnya mandi bersama. Padahal suasana adem tapi namanya tidak akur ya tidak akur. Nanti Keiji akan pukul pantat Issei dengan tangan basah hingga bunyinya keras sekali, atau Issei yang lihat Keiji sudah bersih iseng sapukan busa samponya pada wajah pria itu, terkadang juga sampai masuk ke mata. Yang paling sering adalah rebutan shower dan perang siram air. Kekanakan tapi itu cara yang jitu dan aman untuk berkelahi di kamar mandi. Sesi mandi bersama terkadang jadi semakin lama dari yang seharusnya. 

Mereka juga punya waktu-waktu manis bersama, seperti….. Seperti saat….. Ketika…… Hmmm…. Yah ada yang manislah meskipun Keiji tidak tau jelas yang mana. Alis Issei juga akan berkerut dalam jika diminta untuk ingat memori manis.

Beranjak tiga bulan tinggal bersama keadaan mulai damai, sudah kurang bertengkar, sudah kurang adu mulut, mulai banyak percakapan dalam tentang satu sama lain. kita harus saling tau kita tinggal bersama siapa, kata Issei sebagai alasan. Maka mulailah sesi wawancara sambil _bodycare_ di sore hari.

“Apa yang kau kerjakan untuk mendapatkan uang?”, tanya Issei mengawali dengan nada tertahan akibat masker wajah yang dipakaikan Keiji padanya. Issei kerja sebagai montir di bengkel kecil. Sisa gajinya setelah dipakai untuk kebutuhan hidup hanya cukup untuk beli rokok satu bungkus untuk satu bulan.

“Pekerjaan sesungguhnya atau yang bagaimana?”

“Kau punya berapa macam pekerjaan?”

Sambil bercerita, jari Keiji terus bergerak balur masker rambut untuk pria yang duduk lebih rendah darinya itu. Keiji bekerja di swalayan sebagai pramuniaga hingga pukul 5, lalu jaga toko buku tua di pertigaan jalan itu hingga pukul 10. Jumlah bayarannya tidak banyak tapi cukup untuk hidupnya sehari-hari. Ia tidak bayar tempat tinggal, hanya membayar listrik dan air yang mereka pakai bersama sebagai gantinya. Lain halnya jika Keiji ingin sesuatu yang lebih mahal. Aku akan berdiri di area lampu merah menjajakan diri, katanya. Issei angguk-angguk kepala menyimak.

“Jika ada yang mau membayarku dan jumlahnya menyenangkan aku akan pergi”

“Bagaimana jika itu pria tua?”

“Aku pernah tidur dengan kakek 70 tahun”

“Gendut dan botak?”

“Ya itu juga pernah, kemaluannya kecil ditimbun lemak”

“Apa kau pernah dibayar perempuan?”

“Pernah”, jawab Keiji singkat kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk ambil handuk hangat yang sudah direndam tadi. 

Suara iri Issei sayup-sayup terdengar. Pria itu bilang Tuhan tidak adil. Issei selalu harus membayar jika ingin bermain dengan perempuan, sedang Keiji malah menerima bayaran dari perempuan. Issei berteriak, bertanya pada Keiji apakah mereka lebih tua atau lebih muda. Keiji bilang lebih tua dan Issei sekali lagi mendesah iri. Keiji memeras handuk dalam rendaman air panas itu setelah basahi tangannya dengan air dingin. Mereka tidak punya pemanas air. Tidak sanggup bayar. Handuk hangat itu ia pakai untuk membungkus rambutnya dan rambut Issei. Keiji duduk di samping pria itu, setengah bersandar melanjutkan cerita. Aku suka perempuan, mereka harum dan duitnya lebih banyak, ujarnya lagi. 

Issei mendengus, seakan Keiji mengejeknya bau. Tapi kau memang bau, kau itu wangi hanya satu kali setiap bulan, kata yang lebih muda. Ah, jika kau berbicara bau uang kau benar. lalu Keiji tertawa hingga maskernya retak dan Issei juga jadi ikut tertawa.

Sejak tau Keiji terbiasa mencari orang hidung belang, Issei mulai sering cemas jika pria itu pulang terlambat atau pulang dengan lebam dan bekas ikatan. Sekali waktu Keiji pernah pulang dengan mata yang nyaris tidak bisa dibuka, bekas gigitan dan cupang ungu ramai penuhi tubuh pria itu. Tidak hanya leher tapi juga punggung dan kakinya. Belum lagi badannya yang masih kotor dan bau mani. Keiji cukup hebat bisa pulang sendiri dengan keadaan seberantakan itu meskipun jatuh pingsan di depan pintu segera setelah Issei menyambutnya pulang di pagi hari.

Issei yang mau berangkat kerja hari itu jadi harus mencari alasan bolos untuk urusi Keiji. Ia bantu pria itu untuk mandi dan membersihkan diri dengan air hangat. Iya, Issei harus repot dulu rebus air dua teko agar pria itu bisa berendam. Keiji tidak sadarkan diri selama sesi itu. Issei tidak tau ia tidur atau pingsan karena Keiji kalau tidur memang seperti pingsan. Pria itu beberapa kali mengerang tidak nyaman ketika Issei keruk bagian dalamnya untuk keluarkan mani yang masih tersisa. 

Keiji demam setelahnya dan Issei menemukan dirinya cemas berlebihan. Ia pulang lebih cepat di hari-hari Keiji sakit. Belajar membuat bubur yang Issei yakin rasanya tidak enak tapi selalu dimakan habis oleh yang lebih muda. Di malam hari ketika pemuda itu mulai merancau tidak jelas hingga beberapa kali menangis, seperti mimpi buruk atau bagaimana, Issei akan bawa pria itu dalam pelukannya agar ia merasa tenang dan tertidur kembali. Hal ini berlangsung lima hari dan membuat mereka lebih dekat. Keiji berterima kasih karena sudah diurus. Issei malu-malu bilang jika itu bukan hal yang sulit.

Mulai banyak yang bisa jadi topik pembicaraan. Mulai dari hal sepele seperti merek permen, merek rokok, merek kondom hingga pembicaraan dalam tentang impian dan cerita pahit masa kecil. 

Issei cerita kalau rumahnya itu keras sekali. Ia sering sekali dipukul hingga terbiasa dan tidak begitu terkejut jika merasa sakit. Ia pernah tidak bisa pergi sekolah karena lebam dan hidung yang patah, berdarah tidak berhenti setelah dibanting menghantam pintu kayu. Tidak ada dokter. Orang tuanya bilang ke dokter hanya jika Issei hampir mati. 

Mendengarnya Keiji langsung teringat pertengkaran mereka di awal-awal hidup bersama. Dulu ia pernah lempar asbak mengenai pelipis Issei hingga luka dan tumbuh koloid. Issei bilang tidak apa-apa, anggap saja salam perkenalan. Keiji tidak perlu merasa bersalah. 

Lalu Keiji juga ikut bercerita bahwa ia pernah dicabuli pamannya. Orang tuanya bukan membelanya tapi malah menghujatnya. Mengatakan bahwa Keiji yang menggoda pamannya. Ia dikurung satu minggu dengan makan seadanya. Dua bulan kemudian ia kabur dari rumah setelah ayahnya juga ikut pegang-pegang tubuhnya dan ibunya yang mulai mencaci maki Keiji dengan brutal. 

Issei menoleh, ia menutup mulutnya seakan terkejut. Kemudian mereka hanya tertawa. Kilas balik cerita sedih jadi terasa lucu ketika temanmu punya versi berbeda namun sama menyedihkannya.

Mereka mulai lebih dekat. Kini tidur berpelukan setelah bersenggama tidak terasa canggung. Issei suka memeluk, Keiji juga suka, tapi karena Issei lebih besar dan tangannya mati rasa tertimpa tubuh Issei Keiji mengalah menjadi yang di peluk.

Si alis tebal mulai berubah perlahan-lahan. Ia tidak sembarangan lempar kaus kaki lagi. Jika malas mencuci piring, ia kini meletakkannya di bak cuci. Tidak dibiarkan begitu saja di meja makan seperti dulu. Sudah mau bantu Keiji menjemur futon di hari minggu. Mereka mulai menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain. Di tiap akhir bulan setelah membayar kebutuhan rumah mereka akan pacuan lari ke toko rokok kecil seberang rel untuk beli satu pack dan dihabiskan bersama setiap malam. Issei dulu suka yang _mild_ , tapi sejak Keiji bilang mentol lebih enak dan peluang kematiannya tidak setinggi _mild_ , mereka sepakat untuk selalu beli mentol.

Keiji juga mulai berubah. Ia tak begitu sering pulang tengah malam. Ia tak lagi mudah marah ketika Issei mengganggunya. Ia kini lebih berbesar hati dan santai menanggapi pria itu.

Issei tidak tau apa tepatnya nama hubungan mereka. Terkadang seperti orang tidak kenal, terkadang seperti suami-suami, terkadang seperti tuan tanah dan penumpang namun terlalu sering seperti pacar atau ayah dan anak. Terkadang Keiji terdengar seperti ayahnya jika marah namun pria itu bilang jika Issei seperti ibunya jika sudah berdebat. Seks mulai terasa berbeda. Tidak hanya kosong melepas putih saja. Issei tau Keiji punya tampang yang menjual, tapi baru akhir-akhir ini ia merasa pria itu cantik. Cantik sekali malah. Oh, seksi juga, apalagi jika baru selesai mandi dan hanya pakai bokser duduk di depan jendela sambil ukir-ukir kayu kusennya. 

Puncak gundah gulana Issei akan perasaannya terjadi pada akhir bulan lalu ketika mereka merokok dan bersandar pada pagar besi pembatas rel kereta api sekembalinya dari toko rokok kecil itu. Issei menemukan Keiji sangat berbeda. Ia jadi lebih banyak tersenyum, lebih banyak tertawa, lebih bersinar dari lampu jalan yang bolanya sudah kedap-kedip mau mati. Pagar besi gemerincing karena pria itu menghempas badannya sendiri main-main. Issei entah bagaimana punya dorongan untuk sudutkan yang lebih muda. Jadi ia melebarkan tangannya, mengukung Keiji agar tidak bisa kemana-mana. Pria itu santai saja tiup asap rokok dari mulutnya sebelum bertanya Issei mau apa. Issei tidak bisa menjawab. Otaknya kebingungan. Ketika kereta api dengan kencang melaju di balik pagar, Issei menemukan dirinya tanpa sadar mencium lelaki itu. 

Issei kaget, Keiji lebih kaget hingga rokok ditangannya jatuh membentur jalanan.

Karena peristiwa itu mereka mulai canggung lagi, seperti awal-awal tinggal bersama. Tidak lagi tidur berpelukan. Mulai jarang bersenggama hingga makan berdua rasanya menyesakkan. Tidak ada yang mau membahas masalah cium-mencium malam itu. Keiji tidak berani bertanya, Issei tidak berani bicara. Jadi mereka pura-pura bersikap itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Aneh, mengapa ciuman terasa lebih tabu daripada bercinta.

Oh, mungkin karena mereka tidak bercinta dengan cinta sebelumnya. Mereka tidak pernah pula berciuman. Langsung permainan inti dan Keiji akan foreplay sendiri. Issei itu egois, dia bilang foreplay itu lama sekali, penisnya tidak tahan menunggu.

Jika mereka bercinta sekarang…. tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi. Jadi mereka hanya diam saja dan diam-diam saling menjauhi satu sama lain.

* * *

Keiji mulai pulang terlalu malam bahkan pagi lagi. Issei bilang itu berbahaya tapi Keiji hanya acuh dan bilang bahwa Issei tidak perlu terlalu peduli. Mereka mulai dingin satu sama lain. Mulai tidak banyak bicara.

Mereka sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak berkelahi. Enam bulan? Sepertinya sudah lama sekali.

Sayang rekor itu pecah ketika Issei mendapati Keiji berciuman di depan rumah setelah pulang diantar pria asing dengan mobil. Balon amarahnya pecah begitu saja. Ketika pria itu masuk dengan wajah lelah, Issei tau jelas apa yang baru saja ia kerjakan. Ada perasaan lain yang asing berputar dalam dada Issei yang membuatnya sesak. Jadi ia tidak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk tidak menyindir pria itu.

“Berapa banyak yang kau dapatkan darinya?”

Keiji cuma melirik malas sambil ganti baju lalu menggelar futonnya. Ingin segera tidur. Tidak mau meladeni Issei malam itu. Tapi Issei terlalu susah untuk diabaikannya terlebih ketika pria itu melempar sindiran lagi. 

“Kau main berapa kali hingga begitu lelah dan langsung ingin tidur, hahaha” 

Keiji yang sudah tutup mata dan punggungi Issei jadi terpancing. Ia bangun lalu duduk pandangi Issei dengan tidak kalah sengit. Tangannya dari balik selimut diam-diam mengepal. Kau mau apa, tanyanya kasar. 

“Aku hanya bertanya”, tapi Keiji tau maksud Issei tidak hanya itu.

Keiji menendang selimut, buka laci lalu buka celana, setengah telanjang. Ia mulai melumuri tangannya dengan lube dan melonggarkan lubangnya sendiri.

Issei tidak tau mengapa melihat reaksi Keiji seperti itu malah semakin membuatnya marah. Issei tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. 

“Heeh? Kau peka juga ternyata”

_Bukan-bukan itu yang ingin aku katakan_

“Pelacur selalu tau apa yang ada di pikiran pelanggannya”

_Diam bodoh_

“Kau memang pelacur profesional”

_Diam kau mulut brengsek_

Issei mendekati Keiji ikut menarik turun celananya dengan rokok terselip di antara celah bibir. 

“Aku tidak mau futonku kotor kena abu rokok mu”

“Itu bukan urusanku”

Keiji berbalik, angkat bokongnya tinggi-tinggi. Ia memeluk bantal di bawahnya untuk sembunyikan emosinya yang tengah meledak-ledak. Dia tidak mau berkelahi. Dia tidak mau memukul Issei dengan asbak seperti dulu lagi. Dia tidak mau menyesal.

Beda Keiji, beda Issei. 

Pria itu tanpa malu menghantam kasar tubuh Keiji. Terlalu kasar daripada biasanya. Tangan Keiji satu di tarik ke belakang kemudian tubuh pria itu ditekan kebawah. Issei beberapa kali memukul pantatnya. Kemudian desah menggema di dalam rumah.

Keiji masih kenakan kaus biru tuanya. Issei minta itu untuk dilepas tapi Keiji keras tidak mau bertelanjang dada. Issei keras kepala. Diantara serangannya, ia menarik paksa kaus itu naik hingga tunjukkan punggung penuh tanda baru itu. Bukan hanya balon emosi saja yang meledak malam itu, piring kewarasan Issei juga. Pecah berkeping-keping.

Ia tanpa kata begitu saja menyundut pinggul Keiji dengan rokok. Pria itu berteriak, menjerit kesakitan tapi Issei seperti tuli. Tangannya menekan badan yang satu beserta kepalanya untuk tenggelam di antara bantal lebih dalam. Kaki Keiji dibawahnya bergerak liar ingin melarikan diri. Pria itu menggeliat susah payah karena sakit. Issei sinting karena sempat berpikir jika Keiji lebih ketat di dalam sana karena sakit yang ia berikan. Tidak cuma sekali, Issei kecupi pinggul itu dengan rokok hingga tiga kali. Ada tiga luka bakar fisik yang Issei buat malam itu. Seperti orang kesetanan, ia masih gauli Keiji hingga ia mencapai putih yang tidak hanya satu kali. Tidak peduli seberapa keras tangis Keiji malam itu, ia tetap bermain egois tanpa ampun. Segera setelah Keiji juga mencapai puncak, pria itu jatuh tertidur karena pusing kebanyakan menangis dan meninggalkan Issei yang masih sibuk sendiri.

* * *

PLAK

Wajah Issei ditampar sangat keras hingga kupingnya berdengung. Keiji menamparnya dengan wajah kelewat datar. Tidak ada emosi di sana. Tidak sinkron dengan kekuatan tangannya.

Issei berkedip, coba pulihkan kesadaran. Ia baru saja bangun, baru saja duduk. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Issei putar otak ingat-ingat kesalahannya.

Ah iya, soal rokok kemarin malam.

Keiji pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit setelah memukul Issei dengan tangkai sapu sampai patah saat berkelahi. Issei abai, tidak peduli. Pria itu tidak pulang hingga keesokan harinya. Issei masih gengsi tidak mau mencari. Di hari berikutnya juga masih belum pulang. Khawatir tapi masih keras kepala. Ia sadar telah kelewatan malam itu. Namun meminta maaf sangat susah rasanya. Sangat susah mengakui bahwa ia… cemburu?

Issei cemburu?

Issei cemburu.

Issei memang cemburu.

Pria itu terdiam menyadari perasaan asing malam lalu. Itu cemburu. Amarah itu datang bersama dan karena cemburu. Kegilaannya datang karena melihat Keiji dicium pria lain.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Semua sudah terlambat. Keiji mungkin tidak akan kembali ke rumah ini, pikirnya. Pria itu tidak pernah pergi sampai tiga hari. Issei sudah patah semangat. Ia pun tidak punya keberanian untuk mencarinya. Issei coba buang rasa yang buat ia resah itu 

Namun di hari ke 6, sore ketika Issei pulang dari bengkel, ia melihat sepatu familiar bertengger di dekat rak. Keiji pulang dan kakinya berlari kejar keberadaan pria itu. 

Keiji sedang tidur di tempat biasa. Di atas futon yang sudah 6 hari tidak tergelar. Dengan kaos putihnya seperti biasa. Ia terlihat begitu damai dan Issei tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berbaring dan memeluk rindu pria itu. Baru kali ini dia bersyukur akan kebiasaan tidur Keiji. Ia diam-diam mengintip pinggul yang sempat dilukainya itu. Berbekas kehitaman dan jelek sekali. Itu sangat kontras dengan kulit sekitarnya. Rasa bersalah itu datang menghampir Issei.

Punggung jemarinya usap lembut bekas luka itu. Kemudian dikecupnya satu persatu dengan rasa yang campur aduk. Keiji mengerang entah karena geli atau sakit. Yang pasti suara itu membuat Issei berhenti dan tatap wajah Keiji yang tidur menyamping diam-diam.

Pria itu ditariknya mendekat, dibawa dalam peluk yang terlalu penuh kehati-hatian. Keiji hanya diam tertidur dalam dekapnya. 

Issei menyapu surai-surai ikal milik pria itu sebelum dikecup pelan puncak kepalanya. Maaf, bisik Issei. Maaf sudah menyakitimu, katanya lagi. 

Issei tidak tau jika Keiji sesungguhnya sudah bangun sejak ia menciumi bekas lukanya. Ia hanya berpura-pura tidur setelahnya, berharap Issei mungkin akan pergi setelahnya. Ternyata ia malah di dekap sedemikian hangat oleh pria itu. Keiji mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba lawan semua gejolak di dada. Di dalam hati, ia juga menyuarakan maaf untuk Issei. Maaf aku memukulmu lagi. Maaf aku juga menyakitimu katanya.

Mereka hanya diam seperti itu. Keiji tertidur lagi setelah mendapat nyaman dari jemari Issei yang usap rambutnya. Issei juga jatuh tertidur setelah tanpa sadar menyesuaikan nafasnya dengan Keiji.

Besoknya, ketika bangun dengan tubuh yang kaku karena tidur berpelukan sepanjang hari, mereka bersikap seperti tidak ada yang terjadi di enam hari yang lalu. Issei akan ganggu Keiji seperti biasa. Keiji akan balas menjahili atau tertawa menanggapi. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya mereka tidak membahas hal yang perlu. Jadi kejadian besar bulan itu lewat begitu saja.

* * *

Belakangan Issei tau, pria pembawa masalah yang mencium Keiji di depan rumah itu bernama Miya Osamu. Seorang pebisnis kuliner yang cabangnya sudah ada di banyak tempat. Pria itu sudah beristri namun tetap saja menjemput Keiji di area lampu merah setiap rabu malam. Ia tau bukan dari Keiji. Ia tau karena mencari tau setelah beberapa kali melihat Keiji naik mobil yang sama dan pria yang terlihat hanya itu-itu saja orangnya membuat minat Issei dipancing lebih jauh.

Osamu itu seperti mabuk akan Keiji. Ia benar-benar jatuh cinta seperti remaja belia yang ikuti Keiji kemanapun ia pergi. 

"Aku mencintaimu, jadilah milikku", begitu pernyataan cintanya tapi terus ditolak oleh Keiji.

Kemudian pernyataan cintanya berubah menjadi suatu tawaran yang lebih konkrit, "tinggalah denganku, kau akan hidup nyaman dan berkecukupan. Kau tidak perlu lagi berkeliaran di area itu", katanya. 

Keiji hanya beri senyum lalu gelengkan kepala sebagai tanda penolakan.

"Apa karena pria yang tinggal bersamamu itu?"

Keiji hanya tertawa

"dia membakarmu"

"ya aku tau itu. Masih membekas dengan jelas hingga sekarang"

Osamu tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran pria ini. Sudah disakiti seperti itu masih saja kembali kesana padahal ia bisa beri yang lebih baik.

"Apa kamu tidak bisa meninggalkannya?"

Keiji bilang dia tidak bisa. dia cemas jika memikirkan bahwa tidak ada yang mengurus Issei. Pria itu tidak punya siapa-siapa. Tidak punya apa-apa selain tagihan pulsa yang kerap lupa dibayar. 

Osamu bilang kalau dia bakal buatkan Issei bengkel sendiri jika Keiji pergi dengannya. Issei tidak perlu lagi bekerja di bengkel kecil tempatnya sekarang. Tawaran itu membuat Keiji berpikir. 

* * *

Keiji pulang, minta Issei juga untuk segera pulang. Itu kali pertamanya mereka berbicara di telepon. Biasanya hanya pesan singkat saling mengingatkan untuk beli deterjen. Issei tau ada yang penting jadi ia pulang dengan perasaan was-was.

Benar saja, Keiji menawarinya uang yang terlalu banyak. Kau jualan narkoba, tanyanya ingin pecah suasana serius. 

"Aku akan pergi sama...Osamu", katanya pandangi mata Issei lurus.

"terus ini untuk apa?"

"Untuk kamu"

"Punya kamu?"

"Bukan, dari Osamu"

Mereka akhirnya berkelahi lagi.

Issei tidak terima, ia merasa dilecehkan martabatnya sebagai laki-laki. Dinodai harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki.

Awalnya berdebat lalu berujung saling teriak satu sama lain

"Kamu nggak bisa pilih pilih" 

"Aku bisa milih kalau soal harga diri" 

"Nggak usah ngomong soal harga diri kalau makan buat besok aja kamu bingung"

Perkelahian makin sengit hingga Issei kelepasan sebut Keiji pelacur dan perusak rumah tangga orang karena pria yang menawarinya hidup mudah itu, si Miya-Miya itu adalah pria beristri.

"apa salahnya terima uang dari Osamu" 

"salah, karena aku seakan menjualmu"

"Aku sayang sama kamu, aku pergi biar kita bisa hidup lebih baik"

"Kalau kamu sayang sama aku, kamu nggak mungkin tidur sama dia dan berpikir untuk pergi lalu ngasih ini ke aku sebagai kenang-kenangan", Issei memukul meja hingga gelas setengah kosong diatasnya tumpah basahi lantai. Keiji terdiam. Issei tidak pernah semarah ini. Keiji tidak tau kenapa tapi dia jadi ikut marah juga, tidak mau kalah.

"Aku belum ngomong banyak kamu udah semarah ini, kamu bahkan belum dengar alasanku" 

"Udah lah, kalau kamu mau bicara cinta nggak perlu. Kamu itu cintanya sama uang. Sana cium isi dompet laki-laki itu sambil nungging. Aku nggak ngerti jalan otak kamu"

Keiji sakit hati banget. Air matanya keluar gitu aja. Air matanya deras keluar tapi dia nggak bersuara sama sekali. Issei ketika melihat pria itu menangis dengan wajah tanpa emosi itu merasa kacau. Issei tau jika Keiji menahan emosi, ia akan mengepalkan tangannya, tapi kini jemari pria itu hanya jatuh menjuntai di sisi tubuhnya. Issei sadar kalau perkataannya kasar sekali. Ia tau Keiji belum menjelaskan banyak hal tapi ia sudah marah duluan mendengar bahwa pria itu akan pergi. Dia tau, tapi nggak mau mundur. Nggak mau minta maaf.

Di tengah suasana canggung, tajam dan berat seperti itu Keiji tiba-tiba saja tertawa. Bunyinya sedih sekali di telinga Issei tapi pria yang lain masih tertawa seperti baru saja melihat lakon yang sangat lucu. Issei diam memperhatikan. 

Keiji menghapus air matanya. 

"Ah, ya. Iya kau benar, aku cintanya sama uang. Aku suka nungging sambil cium dompet mereka. Aku suka selama aku bisa makan dan beli apa yang aku mau. Aku juga tinggal disini jadi pelacur kamu kan"

Keiji pergi gitu aja masuk mengambil tas dan barang seperlunya. Begitu selesai ia pamit, menunduk pada Issei, mengatakan bahwa dia mau pindah melacur ke rumah lain lalu berterima kasih atas 11 bulan tumpangannya. 

* * *

Malam itu Keiji pergi. Issei tidak menghentikannya. Tidak seperti pertengkaran sebelumnya, pria itu tidak pernah pulang lagi. 

Dua bulan setelahnya dia sadar, bahwa dia memang brengsek. Uang itu bukan diberikan cuma-cuma. Osamu memberikannya pinjaman karena Keiji tau Issei tidak akan ambil uang itu cuma-cuma. Issei tidak sempat dengar hal itu. Ia bahkan tidak sempat dengar apa-apa karena sudah marah terlebih dahulu.

Rumahnya kembali kacau tanpa Keiji. Listriknya diputus karena terlambat membayar, airnya juga diputus karena terlambat membayar, tagihan ponsel membludak. Buka Issei tidak punya uang, tapi selama sebelas bulan ini Keiji yang mengurus segalanya. 

Issei mulai memperbaiki hidupnya. Menjalankan hari-hari rutinnya seperti berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Ketika bayang Keiji sudah mulai ia lupakan, kenyataan menamparnya. Issei saat itu sedang bersih-bersih rumah. Tidak sebersih Keiji tapi ia cukup puas dengan hasilnya. Ketika ia membersihkan kusen jendela dan memindahkan pot bunga plastic yang ada disana, ia menemukan alasan Keiji suka sekali duduk di sana berjam-jam. Pria itu mengukir nama mereka berdua di kusennya dengan payung diantaranya.

Setelah sekian lama, Issei akhirnya menangis, menyesal dan memohon maaf pada bayang-bayang pria yang sudah pergi. apa yang selama ini sembunyikan ternyata juga dirasakan oleh Keiji. Andai mereka mau berterus terang tentang perasaan, mungkin tidak begini akhirnya. 

Dia sempat berinisiatif untuk menemui Keiji melalui Osamu, tapi pria itu bilang jika ia sudah tidak bertemu Keiji lagi sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. malam ketika mereka berkelahi, Keiji tidak datang pada Osamu. Dia pergi entah kemana. Issei mencoba cari jejak kehadiran pria itu. Bertanya pada swalayan tempatnya bekerja, pada toko buku, bahkan Issei duduk berjam-jam di area lampu merah untuk mencarinya. Tidak ada. Keiji tidak pernah terlihat. Pria itu hilang begitu saja. Hanya ada penyesalan dalam diri Issei. Ia bahkan tidak tau apakah Keiji masih hidup atau tidak. Nomor ponselnya sudah mati. Keiji seakan hilang ditelan malam. Issei, pada akhirnya hanya punya satu pilihan, yaitu merelakan. 

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah mau baca


End file.
